


Oh What a Night

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Johnlock - Freeform, Lesbians Everywhere, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sally Donovan & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Teenlock, Yeah that's right, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John agrees to go over to Sherlock's house for a little get together with the rest of the dance team. What he, and Sherlock, doesn't know is that the girls have the whole thing rigged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

John honestly had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Earlier, it seemed that going to the house of the boy he had a crush on and spending the night with a bunch of girls wasn't so bad. But now that he stood in front of said house, he was having a very hard time going up and knocking on the door.

The house was very large. He was pretty sure you'd be able to fit at least half of the school in it. It was three stories high, and looked like one of those Victorian style homes, except much more new in appearance. There were no cars parked outside, but there was a garage on the left side of the house. 

It wasn't like he was intimidated, but he had no idea Sherlock's family was so...rich. He had seen the older brother, Mycroft, around school before. That was because he worked in the offices. He always dressed like he was some important business man, and even owned a Jaguar. But John had assumed that that was just how Mycroft was, and had saved up to buy the luxeries he possessed. Standing in front of the manor painted a whole new picture for John. He idly wondered why Sherlock didn't wear more expensive looking clothes, but he couldn't really complain about the youngers choice of fashion. It appealed to him.

Frankly, there was no use in standing in front of the manor all day. So John finally mustered up enough courage and walked up the marbel steps(how rich _was_ this family?) and knocked the brass knocker against the finely painted front door. There was no response for a moment, and John reached up to knock again, but then the door opened and Mycroft Holmes was staring him straight in the face. 

“Uh, hello.”

“How may I be of assistance, Mr. Watson?”

John coughed into his hand and smiled awkwardly. “You, uh, know who I am?”

It was Mycroft's turn to smile. He kindly stepped aside to let John in, and closed the large door silently.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside. The entry room was very large, and he knew an elephant would fit nicely in here. A large stone staircase lead up to the second floor of the house, and it had a golden railing. Angel statues stood on either side of the stairs, and miscellaneous paintings were hung up beside random doors and next to the statues. To the left was a room that looked like the main sitting area, though John couldn't get a good see of it but at the most he saw at least four sofas and a fire place. To the right was a hall way that led to a bunch of different rooms, and John didn't particularly think they were important. At the top of the stairs was a fork in the road, metaphorically speaking. There were two different hallways connected to more stairs, and in the small area between the fork was a wooden table holding family pictures and graduation photos; one of each of Mycroft and Sherlock's kindergarten graduation and one of Mycroft's high school graduation. 

“You see, it's my job to know who people are,” Mycroft explained. “Especially when they begin to show interest in my baby brother.” John flinched and met eyes with Mycroft, who's smile had seemed to widen. “I'm the eyes of the entire school. Eventually I began to notice. But I wouldn't worry. It's not as if your feelings aren't returned.”

John chuckled and scratched awkwardly at his arm. “It's um...a nice house, I like it. Really, uh...big. Do you and Sherlock live alone?”

“Oh no, mummy and daddy are away to Brazil for a few days. They have left me in charge though, so I trust you won't do anything too  _inappropriate._ ”

“I...wait, what-”

“John!”

Both of them turned to the stairs, and John felt any words he was going to say caught in his throat. Sherlock bounded down the stairs, wearing a black tank top and the shortest pajama bottoms he had ever seen. He felt like he was seeing more than he should. The look was finished with a pair of fluffy bunny slippers, and John could feel a strong tug in his trousers. He gulped. Hopefully he would be able to surpress any  _urges._

Sherlock sneered at Mycroft and completely ignored him, looking at John with a smile on his face. “I'm glad you came, John. The girls won't stop talking about you.”

“You don't say?”

“No worries, none of them want to sleep with you or anything. They've all got girlfriends.” Sherlock reassured. John couldn't help but laugh at that.

“And you? Have you got a girlfriend...boyfriend?” Sherlock blushed and stared at the floor, playing with a brown curl.

“No, um...I don't.”

“Neither do...good, that's good. You're unattached, like me.”

“John...”

Sherlock was interrupted by Mycroft, who cleared his throat loudly. The younger Holmes brother rolled his eyes and glared at him. “What?”

“Don't you have a slumber party to get back up to?”

“It's not a slumber party, Mycroft. It's a get together!” Sherlock snapped, grabbing John's hand and pulling him up the stairs quickly. John didn't look behind him to wave Mycroft goodbye. His eyes were focused mainly on Sherlock.

Specifically, his back side. John had been given a very good view of the tallers arse while it jiggled in the bottoms. A blush quickly blossomed across his face and there was another tug in his trousers. A whole night. Could he last?

“Sorry about my fat cow of a brother, John. He doesn't understand that my guests are mine and he has no reason to talk to them.”

“Uh, no worries. He seemed sort of snooty, but I guess he was nice.”

They reached the top of the stairs on the left side of the fork and stopped at a white door. Sherlock turned to John and smiled. “He's far from. I'm surprised you've never talked to him prior to today. Your friend is dating my brother after all.”

“Yeah, I'm just not very good with people.”

“Neither am I. For the most part, anyway...well, this is my room. Ready to go in?”

John squeezed his hand. He could hear Melanie Martinez blasting from behind the door, and the faint sound of girls giggling. “As ready as I'll ever be.” Sherlock smiled and opened the door, letting John step in before closing it. 

The room was big, like he'd imagined it would have been. A bay window was on the other side, and a balcony led outside. There was a TV pushed against the wall, but it wasn't used much judging from the clothes that had been carelessly thrown onto it. It sat on top of a small dresser in the corner as well. Next to it was a large makeup area, with a great big mirror and a magnifying glass hanging next to it. The walls, he noticed, were a light peach color, and the floors were a pink carpet. There was a closet next to the bay window, with different animal stickers stuck to it. A hamock hung in the middle of the room, and a few bean bags were scattered around. Then John's gaze fell to the bed and he gulped. 

It was big, big enough for at least four people. He couldn't get a good view of the mattress and inside itself, because large pink curtains blocked his way. He had always wanted a bed with curtains. Over all, Sherlock's room was like he thought it would be. There was another table, off to the other side of the bed, with a few beakers and Bunsen burners on it, and jars of different liquids, but John didn't pay it much attention.

He then saw that the girls from the dance team had stopped their activities and were grinning at him. The entire team hadn't made it, but John felt like that was because Sherlock didn't invite them. There was Sally Donovan painting Molly Hooper's toe nails, Irene Adler braiding Anthea's (who's last name John didn't know) hair, and Mary Morstan and Janine were doing each others make up. John managed an awkward smile.

“Um, hello.”

“Hello, John,” all girls said in unison. Sherlock grabbed him by the hand again and led him to the center of the room with the others. Irene finished with Anthea and smirked up at John.

“Come on in, John. We were about to play truth or dare.”


	2. Mischief

Truth or dare is a game you play when you're young, like in secondary school. John can still remember the first time he played the game. It was the sixth grade, at Sholto's house. His friend had invited a bunch of girls over to play the game with them, and was thinking maybe they'd get lucky. But John didn't want anything to happen. He was only thirteen. Sholto, however, had other things in mind and when it was his turn he dared Susy Carbuckle to give John a handjob. That's when John decided he'd never play the game again, because he felt so bad for poor Susy when she started crying after the dare had been done. But now, here he sat, surrounded by girls and the one person he wouldn't mind giving him a handjob.

About to play the game.

It was Irene's turn, so she called on Anthea, who replied with “Truth!”

“Alright,” Irene said, smirking. “When and who was your first time? And don't act like you don't know what I mean.”

The girls giggled simultaneously. Anthea rolled her eyes and glanced at Sherlock. “It was your brother. But that was way before both of us realized we were not meant for each other. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing.”

“Ew, I don't want to think about my brother having sex!” Sherlock gagged, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. John thought he looked adorable. Not for the first time.

“At least tell me I'm a better shag,” Sally said, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“Oh definitely, ” Anthea mused, kissing Sally sweetly on the cheek.

John decided to ignore the blatantly obvious love triangle between Sally and her two partners and turned to Anthea, who had called on him. He tugged nervously on his collar and laughed. “Um...truth?”

“Aw, you're no fun! Hmm...okay, if you could shag anyone in here, who would it be?”

The room went silent and John very much wanted to disappear. These girls...don't they have a limit? But it wasn't like they wanted him to have sex with...that would definitely be taking it too far.

“Come on, John. You've agreed to the terms and conditions of the ancient game 'Truth or Dare',” Molly piped up, holding her arms out like some sort of ritual. “Besides, we're all grown up here.” 

“Fine. You wanna know who I'd shag? Out of all of you, most definitely...Sherlock, okay? Happy now?!” His cheeks were burning and he crossed his arms, looking anywhere but the group.

The girls erupted in squeals of delight, Janine and Mary playfully punching John on the shoulder and Molly and Irene giggling with their arms around Sherlock, who's entire face had grown quite hot. 

“There, now was that so hard?” Janine teased, a smirk on her lips. John huffed and looked to Sherlock, who was obviously avoiding eye contact with him. But the younger had a ghost of a smile playing at his mouth, and John couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

“Okay, now it's my turn,” John said, clasping his hands together. The girls found their spots and waited patiently for John to choose one of them. The blond did a choosing game in his head and finally said, “Mary! Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” she braved.

“I dare you to...take Janine's bra off-”

“It wouldn't be the first time-”

“Ah, ah! Take it off with your teeth!”

Mary's eyes widened, and she smiled. “Oh, John Watson you cheeky bastard.” He could only grin.

“Alright, Mary, come on love,” Janine said, pulling her shirt off.

Mary was more than happy to crawl over to her girlfriend. She gripped the clip with her front teeth and pulled, easily removing the bra. Janine shook it off and put her shirt back on, tossing it over to her night bag. The two turned to John and smirked.

“Quite impressive.”

“Child's play.”

“You don't say.”

“Alright, it's my turn!” Mary crawled back to her spot and put her knees to her chest. “Sherlock, truth or dare?”

Sherlock pulled his mouth into a thin line to think about his response, and finally answered, “Dare.”

The girls all shared mischievous glances around each other, nodding. Warning flashes flared up in John's head and he licked his lips. What exactly were they planning?

Mary turned back to Sherlock, the widest grin her face, and said, “We dare you to make out with John!”

“And you have to sit in his lap!” Molly laughed.

Sherlock's face went pale, then a deep flush spread across his cheeks and he looked at John. He had the same red face. Now they were looking at each other, and John gulped.

“John...”

“Sh-Sherlock..?”

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Janine explained, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. “The rest of us will just reign truth or dare supremes!”

“That's really childish,” Irene scoffed, rolling her eyes. Janine chuckled.

“No, no I'll...I'll do it...” Sherlock said, scooting closer to John, who could only stare at him. Was this really about to happen? He had been wanting to kiss Sherlock for the longest time, and now it was about to happen. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

“John...”

“Yeah?”

Sherlock smiled meekly and climbed into John's lap, his long legs sticking out behind John's back as he wrapped his arms around the olders neck. He had positioned himself so that his rear stuck out and his crotch was pressed against John's. Suddenly the girls and the room disappeared. Sherlock and John were left to float in space.

Sherlock's cupid bow was plump, John noticed, and wet. Lip gloss? He licked over his lips again and put his hands on Sherlock's hips. The youngers eyes fluttered and he leaned down so their foreheads were pressed together. It was actually happening. John suddenly forgot what breathing was.

Then, at the same time, they closed the gap and John was literally kissing Sherlock Holmes. He moaned against Sherlock's mouth and helped guide him through the kiss. It was obvious Sherlock had never kissed anyone before, so John was going to be as helpful as he could. At first it was just teeth against teeth, but then John caught Sherlock's bottom lip in his mouth and the taller gasped, moaning. He bit at the delicate cupids bow and pushed his tongue past Sherlock's lips, tasting what his mouth had to offer. There was the faint taste of strawberries, but that was overpowered by cigarette ash. Sherlock didn't seem like a smoker, but he also didn't seem like a dancer. There were so many surprises this boy had to offer, and John wanted to see all of them. He grabbed Sherlock's arse, and his fingers made contact with soft skin. Sherlock groaned as John began massaging his plump globes, pulling away from the kiss and leaning his head back to give John access to his neck. John bit and sucked at the Adams apple, running his tongue down the side of the neck and moving down to the collar bones-

“Hey! Did you guys forget you have witnesses?”

John and Sherlock jumped up in surprise and looked to the girls. All of them had their arms crossed, but smug grins on their faces. Sherlock looked flustered and he quickly got off of John, who pouted. It was over so quickly. Too quickly.

“I think that's enough truth or dare for one night, don't you?” Sally smirked, giving the others a wink. The girls giggled and nodded in agreement. Sherlock bit his lip and glared at the girls. 

“You all sat it up, didn't you?!”

“Why, Sherly, however could you accuse us of such a thing?” Anthea cried in mock hurt, putting her hand to her chest defensively. Sherlock only groaned and hid his face in his hands. John reached out and patted his back comfortingly. So the girls had planned the entire thing? He wasn't totally surprised.

“Come on, ladies,” Irene announced, standing up. “The night is still young. And we've got so much planned.”


End file.
